


Safe space

by glitteronyourkitty



Category: No Fandom
Genre: Bad Poetry, I wrote this to cope, Inspired by Halsey's speach, Sexual Harassment, true story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-31
Updated: 2018-01-31
Packaged: 2019-03-12 00:50:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13536174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glitteronyourkitty/pseuds/glitteronyourkitty
Summary: A poem I wrote trying to cope with something that's still scaring meInspired by Halsey's speech at the women's march





	Safe space

**Author's Note:**

> This poem is about sexual harassment so fair warning if that triggers you

I'm in the room with the the leather couch and the rainbow flags  
and I feel at ease in this center  
this place is safe  
and the only worry here is what to say to your crush  
It's better than home

I was chatting with friends  
in a room way too loud  
when she asks me  
in a voice not proud  
but what I now know was smug  
"Can I see your phone?"

it seemed so innocent  
so I sat down on the couch  
and lean in to show it to her  
and she stares  
not at my mobile but at my chest

and she smirks and asks if I've been with a girl before  
and i'm shocked and digusted  
and far to scared to tell her off  
so I answer  
and she smirks  
and asks me more about my body 

and she tells me I'm pretty  
but it's not a compliment  
and in fear I don't know what to say  
so I nod my head and run off  
and I hide till' I think it'll all be ok

and when I come out she's sitting there  
a new person she's haunting  
it's my friend  
and he looks as uncomfortable as I did  
but I'm too afraid to try and save him

so I hide again, like the coward I am  
and my friend comes and tells me what happened  
and I nod and say "me too"  
and worry as I watch her hover  
and prey on the others

and despite how scared I am I'm also fuming  
how dare she speak that way to me!  
to any of us  
especially here  
where we come to feel safe  
where we thought we could trust others

and now this place isn't so safe


End file.
